Most Girls
by EmoJinx18
Summary: Kagome enjoys spending time with her boyfriend Koga and her best friends. Inuyasha is new to the school and hates her immediately due to her looking like his ex, Kikyo. How will they handle being stuck together while she shows him around the city and the school? Will words fly? Or will love spark? AU High School
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello every one~ Guess who is back for a while with new, improved versions of her stories?!  
I know it has been about three years, but hey, I figured since Final Exams were coming up and I'm passing my classes that I should find the time for you, my precious readers._**

**_Well, on the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha**

* * *

The lightest dusting of the morning sun shined in through the window on the second story of the Higurashi's family house. Its light rays playing on the fact of sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi, who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her long dark brown, almost inky black, colored hair splayed out on her pink pillow forming a dark halo around her head. She looked almost like an angel sleeping peacefully. That is, until her alarm clock started blaring Rob Zombie's "Foxy Foxy" causing her to shoot up in her bed.

"Damn alarm," she grumbled under her breath, ignoring said alarm as she crawled out from under her sheets. It was just a radio, and she loved listening to it in the mornings. After ages of searching, she had finally found a station that played American music. This particular station played anything from Country to Rock, Hip-Hop to Rap, even some genres she had never even heard of.

With a quick stretch, she padded silently over to her dresser to begin the process of picking out her clothes for school. On a normal day she would have just worn her uniform and not thought twice about it, but today was a special day. Today was the day the school had decided to allow the kids to wear whatever they wanted to wear, within the boundaries they had set.

It was nice to be able to wear something she liked and that made her feel more comfortable. Such as, her favorite blue jeans with a red dragon stitched on the right pants leg with little dragons stitched on the back pockets with their tails looking like they were going to start winding down to wrap around her thighs. Paired with her favorite black shirt that said "Y_ _'r_ St_p_d Want to buy a vowel?" it was the perfect outfit.

Smiling in excitement, Kagome quickly slipped out of her night-clothes and changed into the outfit, not really caring that it didn't completely match. She had never really liked wearing matching clothing. It just seemed stupid to her to wear something that completely matched. Besides, she liked being one of the different ones out of all of her peers. Being different made sure she was her own person, and that's all the mattered. After all, who would want to be the same as everybody else? She surely did not want that. It just seemed like the people who were the same were fake.

While she was singing along to "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy, she ran her brush through her long, silky lock debating on if she should pull it up or leave it down. It was funny how people didn't think much about cheating and it was a part of their everyday lives, almost everybody's everyday life to be exact. Flicking her wrist, she flipped her hair over her shoulder after making sure all the knots were out of her hair. Her worst enemy, knotty hair. Long hair was such a hassle but very beautiful when cared for correctly.

Since the bathroom was right next to her bedroom it was very easy to slip in it. She brushed her teeth, taking her time as she hummed. With the radio turned up loud enough for her to hear the music, it made everything a bit easier. Thankfully, it was not loud enough to wake her sleeping grandfather. He hated that she listened to American music because it was not of Japanese culture. Like she cared. Music was music.

Like any normal female, she added a small dab of her favorite lip gloss to her lips to help bring them out. She did not bother with anything else, like many other girls would have. She had a natural beauty that needed no help to help. Not to mention, she really hated wearing make-up. The only time she ever wore it was when her mother asked her to look nice for her relatives who very rarely stopped by to see them. It saved her time, trouble, and money that she did not have. Make-up was way too expensive for an unemployed high school student. Yet, she still had some put away for those rare occasions.

Kagome beamed at her reflection as she pulled on her ankle socks before she ran out of the bathroom. She ran all the way down the stairs and grabbed her black All-Star converse that her best friends, Sango, Rin, and Ayame, had bought her for her sixteenth birthday ten months ago. It was the best birthday present she had ever received, and they were the perfect complement for her outfit. Happily, she slipped them on her feet, tied up the laces, and then grabbed her jacket and school bag.

"I'm off to school!" she called out to her mother who was more than likely in the kitchen doing some type of motherly duty.

The older woman walked out of the kitchen, balancing a bento box in her hands before handing it lovingly to Kagome. Her smile radiant as she placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. "Have a nice day, dear. I'll see you this afternoon."

With a cheeky grin, Kagome kissed her mother's cheek before running out the front door, heading to school. Today was going to be a good day. There had been word that there were going to be new students, not that she truly cared. It was still nice to have new people come to the school, though.

* * *

On the other side of town another teenager trudged out of his bed with a stream of profanities leaving his mouth. School was way too early in the morning for his liking. If he had it he is own way, he would not even be going to school, much less getting up this damn early for it. It was stupid, but the only way to his mother and his father off of his back about how important his education was.

"Move it, half-breed," he heard his older brother growl out. He felt his ears twitched on top of his head as he looked over his shoulder at the older boy.

"Fuck off, Fluffy," he snarled back as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

With a depressed sigh, Inuyasha stared at his reflection. Bright, liquid dark gold eyes stared back at him as he looked at his long, thick silver hair. His father's and older brother's eyes were lighter than his own were. And their hair was more of a silvery-blue than a white color. How he envied them. At least they weren't looked down upon for being the love child of a business tycoon and his secretary. His life was a tough one, but he would make it the best one for him.

After brushing his teeth thoroughly and answering the call of nature, he trudge back to his room where he pondered of some strange thought. It was strange about why Sesshomaru, his older brother, was even attending a public high school with Inuyasha. After all, Sesshomaru was a highly intelligent student who aced every class he was in without even trying. He should be in college with other genius people, not going to high school with Inuyasha. It did not make any sense at thall.

But, then again, their father said that they were both going to finish high school before going to college. He said that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru needed to social interaction with others. Inuyasha couldn't help but scoff at that. They had enough social interaction to last them a lifetime, especially Sesshomaru who was the Ice-King for a reason.

Grumbling in irritation, Inuyasha jerked on his black jeans and his favorite red shirt. After making sure his hair was brushed, he stepped out of his bedroom and headed straight downstairs, intent on walking out the door. His shoes were on and his back pack was already in his car, just waiting for him to leave for school. He really did not need a back pack, but it was his mother's request that he get one to use for school. Like any boy who was a Mama's Boy, he couldn't disappoint her and lived to please her.

"Hey, Fluffy!" Inuyasha called out to Sesshomaru who was following him out the door. "Race ya to school!"

Sesshomaru regarded his younger half-brother coldy and calculating. Inuyasha knew that he loved a good challenge. Now would be the perfect time to see if his new motorcycle could beat his brother's new Ferrari. That thought brought the shadow of a smirk to his hard features.

"I accept your challenge, mongrel," was the only thing Inuyasha heard before Sesshomaru shoved his school bag into one of the saddle-bags on the bike. He gracefully swung his long, right leg over the motorcycle seat before sitting down and starting the bike. His helmet was on his head instantly as he did the straps, safety before fun.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Safety nut." His amber eyes stared at Sesshomaru in complete confusion. He would never understand why his brother was such a safety nut. Sesshomaru always have to do something to be safe with anything, except for cliff diving and a few other adrenaline-thrillers.

Cold, calculating liquid gold eyes studied Inuyasha as he climbed inside of his car and both of the men started their vehicles. Their engines revved and roared to life before they shot down the driveway and out of the front gate. This was their version of competition, one of their many ways to out-do the other. Today was the day they would finally get to see whose vehicle was the fastest one. Today they would see if Sesshomaru's motorcycle or Inuyasha's car was going to be the champion. The outcome would be found out as soon as they reached the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everybody! Here is chapter 2 of **_**Most Girls**_**! I do hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, the word _ningen_ is Japanese for "human woman"! Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.**

* * *

Two teenage girls leaned against one of the outer walls of the school they attended. They were waiting for someone to arrive. The person they were supposed to be meeting was late. Maybe she had run into trouble, but who knows. They weren't sure when she would show up, but school was going to be starting really soon. They couldn't go in without her there. If she had been sick, she would have called or sent a text message to one of them. Since she did neither, that meant she was well.

The older and taller of the two girls had a frown marring her beautiful face. Her long, dark brown hair was tossed up into a high ponytail that swayed when she moved her head and pink eyes shadow painted the area above her brown eyes. Pink. Her favorite color, which was highly redundant. It was also the color of her shirt, which had a picture of emo Hello Kitty on the front of it. Even her jeans where pink with splashes of red and black here and there; same with the heels on her feet. Hell, there were days she wished her eyes were pink instead of a beautiful dark chestnut brown color.

All the guys at the school wanted her. She was beyond their definition of sexy. She was absolutely gorgeous and it helped that she had the body of a model. Yet, there was not guy brave enough to come near her. The reason: she was one of the martial arts fights in the entire country and she was a tomboy. Even though her outfit betrayed her because it was tight and clung to every feminine curve on her hour-glass figure, she didn't care. Today was a day to be different since she normally wore the guy's uniform, so today was a day to be girly. Not to mention, most of the guys that asked her out were sixteen and she had just turned seventeen. This girl's name was Sango.

The younger of the two females had a small ponytail on the top right side of her head which held a tiny around of her hair. She wore no make-up what-so-ever because she believed that it was evil and would make her seem cheap. Besides she needed nothing like that where it counted the most. Her cuteness made up for anything that she lacked. Plus there was no need when no one would even notice her when she was near Sango or even Kagome. That was what made her Rin!

A flowing blue sundress clung to her small, slightly mature figure. She had originally wanted to wear her orange with her only pair of black jeans, but since they were in the wash this dress had to do. Besides, it really made her hazel out stand out. The dress also matched her favorite pair of ballet flats, which happened to be blue.

"I am so sorry I am late!" Kagome called out as she ran up to the pair. She was panting heavily and leaning over when she stopped by them, her right arm wrapping around her front torso. "I nearly got hit with a red Ferrari at the entrance."

Sango and Rin looked at each other before giving Kagome a quizzical look. The questions were clear on their faces. A red Ferrari? Guess that black shirt Kagome was wearing made the driver think that it would look good on his car.

"A Ferrari?" questioned Rin, who was giggling at her friend's silliness,

Glaring, Kagome stamped her foot and snapped. "I'm not kidding, guys!"

Sango just shook her head and patted Kagome's shoulder. "We believe you. So where is the red Ferrari?" she said, trying to suppress her own laughter. No one around this area owned a Ferrari, much less a red one.

With a sad sigh, Kagome was about to tell them that she didn't know until it pulled into the parking lot behind a silver motorcycle. No one in the entire school had such expensive vehicles due to the fact that their families worked average jobs, earning average wages. Plus, those particular were not even out on the marker yet, so they just screamed "I HAVE MONEY" to all the students.

The door of the Ferrari swung open as the driver threw it open and jumped out of it. When Kagome saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome. Everything about him just screamed out that he was everything a male should be. The strong, masculine features of his handsome face. The ripped body with hard muscles rippling under his tight shirt as her moved over to where the driver of the motorcycle had parked his bike. And man, could he fill out a pair of jeans in all the right ways,

"Well, he's sexy," whistled out a stunned Sango as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder. "Maybe he was after your number."

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" they heard him snarl out at the guy on the motorcycle who had just taken off his helmet. Damn, they were both sexy, Kagome's mind screamed at her as she stared at the guy who was obviously older.

"He's hot," Rin gasped out in shock causing Kagome and Sango to stare at her in horror. Rin had never showed interest in any guy. She was right though, the one known as Sesshomaru was pretty good looking as well. From the looks of them, they were brothers.

"You drive recklessly, little brother," Sesshomaru said coolly as he slid his backpack strap over his shoulder with his helmet under his arm. "Watch how you drive."

"Shove it up your ass, you pompous asshole," snapped out the younger male, causing Kagome's nose to wrinkle up. Yup, she was no longer attracted to him anymore. He was a potty mouth.

Sesshomaru just turned on his heel and walked away from his younger brother, heading towards the entrance of the building, which meant that he was in the girls' direction. He stopped just a few feet in front of them and looked directly at Rin. That was an odd action. Normally guys looked at Kagome and Sango, not ever paying Rin any attention. Maybe there was hope for their little friend!

"Show me around, _ningen_," he said softly to Rin. It seemed as if it was more of a question than a command, but it still came off kind of demanding and harsh. Right when Kagome was about to flip out on him, Rin looked at Kagome and Sango, still smiling with a small blush on her face that she hid very well before she responded.

"Of course! I'm Rin! What's your name?" she began as they walked into the building, heading towards the office.

Inuyasha growled as he started to follow his brother, but what he saw stopped him in front of Kagome and Sango. His eyes locked with Kagome's and he watched as her breath caught in her throat. Well this should be easy to accomplice. _Too bad she looks so much like Kikyo_, he mused to himself.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," he stated as if it held any meaning to her.

Kagome scoffed in disbelief. The nerve of this guy! Oh, how she just wanted to punch right his handsome, arrogant face! "Well excuse us, _Inuyasha_, but we have class," she said forcing a friendly smile on her face as she grabbed Sango's arm and proceeded to try to pull the female into the building. All Sango could do was stand there, watching them with an amused look on her face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome before asking, "Mind showing me to the office then?"

Curse him! Curse him and that sexy voice of his that was making her want to actually listen and help him out. She HAD to get to class! She couldn't afford to get another tardy. A brilliant idea suddenly struck. She could use Inuyasha as an excuse about why she was late. All she had to do was tell her teacher she was showing him around the school.

"Fine," she growled out lowly, leaving Sango standing there while Inuyasha followed Kagome, his eyes on her rear-end with keen interest.

Finally. Sango couldn't contain it any longer. She busted out laughing and bent over to hold her sides as it bubbled inside her and poured out. _This was going to be fun year. A very fun year_, she thought to herself


End file.
